An Akuma Eye
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Aku sangat membenci mata ini. Karena mata ini telah membuatku menderita selama bertahun - tahun. Sebenarnya kita sama, namun mungkin aku lebih kelam darimu" RnR pliiss.. :D. Oneshoottt.. Nyaa


**My another Fic yang masih still gaje. Dengan kalimat yang sering diulang – ulang. *nyadar diri***

**Maaf ya Hoshino-sama, saya pinjam karakter – karaktermu. :D**

**Dan dengan seenak dodolnya mengedit – edit karakter -man. Menjadi Yaoi dan Yaoi. Hihi *Dibunuh Hoshino***

**Yak… Disclaimer by Hoshino Katsura dan fic ini by Aru dodol. :P**

**Nyeh – nyeh.. **

**Maaf baru nge-post lagi. Vakum sebentar gara – gara gak bisa duduk. Hukz. TT_TT**

**Eni juga bikinnya rada buru – buru. Jadinya kadang lupa apa yang saia tulis di atas – atasnya. Kalau ada pengulangan kata, mohon di maklomii.. :D**

**__**

"Allen, kereta terakhir sudah datang! Ayo cepat! Atau kamu mau nunggu besok?" Lavi menarik tangan Allen yang masih menjerit – jerit karena mimpi buruknya. "Tidak.. Tidak.. Cross.. Bukan manusia.."

Lavi menggeplak kepala Allen keras. "Kepalamu bukan manusia! Cepat bangun!"

"Sakit! Tega sekali kamu, Lavi" Allen misuh – misuh sambil mengelus kepalanya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan keretapun berangkat. Misi mereka berdua adalah kembali mencari Innocent yang terkubur.

"Straight Flush… Hehehe" Allen meletakkan kartu – kartunya di depan Lavi dengan senyuman sangat menakutkan. Lavi garuk – garuk kepala. "Aaaa.. kalah lagi…"

"Ayo Lavi… Apalagi yang mau kamu gadaikan?" Allen tetap dengan senyum menakutkannya. Saat Allen sudah bertemu dengan kartu, pasti sisi lainnya keluar.

"Alleeeennn… Aku… Masa aku harus membuka juga boxerku?" Lavi menunjuk boxer bergambar kelinci miliknya. Ia tak rela boxer favoritnya diambil juga oleh Allen.

Allen dengan tampang Aku-tak-mau-tahu-nya, tetap menadah meminta hadiahnya. "Perjanjiannya kan sampai salah satu dari kita gak ada benda lagi yang bisa dikasih. Itu kan masih bisa kamu kasih ke aku kan, Lavi?"

Lavi manyun. Ia menyesal telah menyetujui taruhan Allen. Ia sudah yakin kalau Ia akan kalah. Karena Allen sangat jago dalam bermain kartu, atau lebih tepatnya, jago bermain curang. "Tega banget kamu. Masa kamu paksa aku untuk telanjang bener – bener sih" Wajah Lavi dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Allen berpikir sejenak. Lalu tersenyum nakal ala iblis yang baru dapet mangsa. "Kalau gitu gak usah digadaikan deh. Ini aku kembalikan barang – barang dan bajumu"

Mendengar itu, Lavi tersenyum sumringah. Ia merentangkan tangannya menyambut benda – benda miliknya. Baru saja Ia bernafas lega, Ia kembali manyun setelah mendengar Allen memberi syarat lain. "Tapi kamu harus melepas boxermu sebentar"

"Untuk apaaa???" Wajah Lavi dibuat sememelas mungkin. Hampir saja airmatanya keluar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia terpaksa memenuhi syarat Allen kalau Ia mau semua barang – barang beserta pakaiannya kembali .

Saat Lavi hampir menurunkan boxernya 100%, pintu terbuka dan muncul sang penagih karcis. Ia terbelalak melihat bayi besar tanpa pakaian sehelaipun –baca : Lavi-, berdiri memunggunginya.

Lavi bengong. Allen bengong. Si penagih karcis bengong. Sejurus kemudian, si penagih karcis menutup pintu dengan keras, wajahnya pucat karena melihat pemandangan 'yang tak sedap' itu. Beruntung si penagih karcis itu laki – laki, Lavi tak dapat membayangkan jika si penagih karcis itu perempuan. Bisa – bisa Ia dikira mau me'rape' si penagih itu, lalu dihajar massa dan dilempar dari kereta. Bisa hancur masa depan Lavi.

"ALLEEENNNNN!!!! Apa yang terjadi ini? Jadi ini maumu?" Lavi berharap ini mimpi. Wajahnya sudah merah putih hijau biru tak karuan. Ia meraih bajunya dan memakainya dengan tampang super jutek.

Allen mendekati Lavi. Rasa bersalah merasuki hatinya. Ia merasa tak enak juga telah mengerjai sahabatnya itu. "Lavi, aku minta maaf ya" Allen memegang tangan Lavi sambil menunduk.

Lavi memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Ia menepis tangan Allen keras. Allen kaget. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Lavi akan semarah itu. Ia menunduk semakin dalam. "Lavi… Maaf…"

Lavi melirik Allen dengan ekor matanya. Ia menghela nafas keras. "Sudah. Aku gak marah kok"

Allen menengadah, menatap wajah Lavi dengan pandangan sumringah. "Beneran?"

Lavi mengangguk. Allen kegirangan dan spontan memeluk Lavi erat. "Makasiiihhh". Dan kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi Lavi, membuat Lavi terbengong dengan tatapan heran. "Allen??"

Allen tersadar akan perbuatannya. Ia melepas pelukannya dan berpura – pura sibuk dengan kartu – kartunya. Lavi melihat wajah Allen yang memerah. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Allen"

__

"Huy Lavi. Aku boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?" Tanya Allen suatu hari, disela - sela istirahatnya sehabis pulang dari misi.

Lavi mengangguk sambil meneguk minumannya. Ia menyernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Allen. "Umm.. Sudah lama aku ingin bertanya ini padamu. Tapi aku merasa tak enak karena kita baru kenal. Nah sekarang kita kan sudah lama kenal dan sudah sedekat ini. Aku ingin tanya.." Allen menarik nafasnya sebentar "Sebenarnya mata kananmu kenapa? Kenapa kamu selalu memakai penutup mata seperti ini?" Allen memegangi wajah Lavi, menelusuri setiap inchi wajahnya. Jari telunjuknya mengelus mata kanan Lavi yang ditutup dengan penutup mata berwarna hitam.

Lavi tertegun sejenak. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Allen yang mendadak. Hingga Ia hanya dapat diam, dan angan - angannya terbang menuju masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

Sejak Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Bookman's Successor, banyak kejadian pahit yang Ia alami. Ia tak boleh memiliki hati dan nama. Sudah puluhan kali Ia mengganti namanya hanya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Setiap orang yang menanyakan namanya, Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, palsu. Dan dia telah menjadi orang yang pandai berbohong di dunia ini, menurutnya. Dan Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak memiliki hati. Yang kadangkala membuat Ia menderita dan menjerit. Terlebih saat Ia mengenal Allen.

Di matanya, Allen adalah sosok lembut dengan senyum malaikat yang dapat membuat semua orang yang melihatnya dapat melupakan rasa kebencian yang mereka punya. Dan Lavi merasakan hal yang sama saat bertemu dengannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ia mengenalkan dirinya sendiri tanpa ditanya terlebih dahulu. Dan tentunya dengan nama alias, bukan nama yang sesungguhnya. Dan pertama kalinya Lavi melihat senyuman Allen yang tampak berkilau dan mengatakan "Senang bisa kenal denganmu, Lavi"

'hati' yang Ia kubur dalam – dalam sejak lama, tumbuh kembali dengan kehadiran Allen di sisinya. Ia tak peduli dengan julukan orang – orang tentang Allen. Toh sebenarnya mereka sama…

"Hey Lavi. Kamu kok malah melamun?" Allen menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Lavi. Hingga membuat Lavi tersadar dari angan panjangnya. "Ah maaf. Allen, suatu saat pasti akan aku ceritakan. Tapi tidak sekarang ya. Maaf"

Allen hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Ia memeluk leher Lavi dengan perasaan campur aduk. 'Aku tetap tak mengerti tentangmu, Lavi. Sampai kapan kamu terus buat aku tak mengerti?'

Lavi mengetahui bahwa Allen sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya. Namun belum saatnya. Belum saatnya Allen mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

__

Malam hari semakin larut. Namun Lavi masih sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan bukunya yang setebal 10 cm. Suasana yang terlalu tenang malah membuat angan – angannya kembali melayang. Ia menutup mata kanannya dengan tangan sambil tersenyum pahit, sepahit kenangan yang Ia dapat karena mata itu.

"Hai, selamat malam, Exorcist" Suara berat yang Ia kenal membahana di telinganya. Lavi celingukan, menelusuri setiap sudut dengan waspada. Dan benar sekali dugaannya, seorang anggota Noah ber-tuxedo hitam dan memakai topi tinggi itu adalah salah satu sosok yang paling Lavi benci.

"Tyki Mikk!" Lavi meng-aktifkan Innocentnya. Namun sebelum Ia dapat menyerang, Tyki menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lavi erat. Hingga membuat Lavi tak dapat menggerakkan Innocentnya sama sekali.

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk bertarung fisik. Aku kesini untuk bersenang – senang. Kebetulan Kamu masih terjaga. Ya aku datang kesini saja. Rajin sekali kamu jam segini masih membaca buku setebal ini" Tyki mendudukkan Lavi di bangku dengan paksa. Kemudian Ia melempar segepok kartu yang masih disegel kearah Lavi.

"Apa ini?" Lavi menimang box kartu itu. Ia kembali teringat kejadian di kereta bersama Allen. Lavi tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Sungguh Ia tak dapat mengingkari, saat Ia melihat tawa Allen atas kemenangannya, disaat itu pula Ia ingin sekali melancarkan kecupannya. Ia tak pernah tahan gemas melihat senyum dan tawa Allen.

"Itu kartu. Masih disegel. Kita bermain poker saja. Bagaimana?" Tyki duduk di seberang bangku Lavi. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kartu – kartu itu dan mengocoknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bikin taruhan? Barangsiapa yang kalah, harus menuruti permintaan yang menang" Tyki tersenyum menyeringai, menakutkan.

Lavi bergidik. Ia menggeleng kepalanya keras. Untuk apa Ia harus menerima taruhan yang merugikan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau jika aku kalah, aku akan memberikan informasi apa saja yang kamu inginkan?" Tawaran itu menggiurkan Lavi. Namun Ia masih memikirkan konsekuensinya jika Ia kalah. Ia tahu siapa Tyki sebenarnya. Seseorang yang kejam dan tak segan – segan membunuh.

Tyki mengetahui keraguan di hati Lavi. Ia kemudian menawarkan lagi "Plus, akan aku beritahu dimana Innocent – Innocent yang aktif di seluruh dunia. Plus plus apa sajalah. Kamu boleh meminta apapun dariku. Mau apa lagi? Aku bisa saja menghentikan aksi Noah" Rasa percaya diri Tyki tampak terpancar dari kata – katanya.

Akhirnya Lavi menyetujuinya. Dan permainan maut itu dimulai. Di tengah – tengah permainan, Tyki menghujamnya sebuah pertanyaan "Lavi, Kau kan Bookman's Successor. Kenapa kamu tidak focus saja pada tugasmu. Kenapa kau harus ikut berjuang sebagai Exorcist juga?"

Tepat dugaan Tyki. Lavi tampak tak konsentrasi dengan kartu – kartu di tangannya. Sebenarnya apa yang Ia inginkan? Menjadi Exorcist ataukah Bookman? Alasan mengapa Ia ikut serta dalam Black Order karena ada seseorang yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Namun apakah benar itu tujuan awal Ia masuk Black Order?

Sebenarnya Ia dan Bookman hanya mencatat sejarah. Dan itulah yang sedang Ia jalani. Ia berusaha berbaur dengan anggota Black Order dengan tujuan akan bertemu dengan momen penting yang akan menjadi sejarah besar. Namun tujuan awalnya sedikit melenceng saat Ia berkenalan dengan Allen.

"Ayo, perlihatkan kartumu" Kata – kata Tyki membuyarkan lamunan Lavi untuk kesekian kalinya. Lavi menelan ludah. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. "Ok, Full House" Tyki meletakkan kartu – kartunya di meja dengan wajah percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Ukh. Kau bermain curang ya!" Sesungguhnya Ia telah kalah. Ia melempar kartu – kartunya ke wajah Tyki. Nafasnya memburu. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Taruhan tetap taruhan. Tak mungkin Ia membatalkan taruhannya. Ia berdiri dan mencak – mencak.

"Siapa yang bermain curang?" Tyki berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Lavi yang masih emosi. "Ma.. Mau apa kau?" Lavi mundur beberapa langkah. Rasa ngeri dan takut merasuk hingga ke sumsum tulangnya. Ia menatap mata Tyki yang berubah liar, bola matanya berubah seperti mata seekor macan yang haus akan darah, dengan bentuknya yang melengkung tajam seperti bulan sabit.

Deg. Jantung Lavi berpacu. Mata itu. Mata yang amat Ia benci. Karena mata itulah, hidupnya semasa kecilnya tak pernah bahagia. Karena mata itu juga, Ia harus menjalani hidup dengan sangat berat.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Tyki memojokkan Lavi di tembok. Tangannya menggenggam leher Lavi hingga Lavi merasa sesak nafas. "Lavi, sejujurnya, aku menyukaimu" Tyki berbisik di telinga Lavi dengan seringai lebar layaknya seorang iblis yang sedang bermain dengan peliharaannya.

"Ukh.. Apa yang kau.. lepaskan!" Lavi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tyki, mencoba menepis tangannya dari leher. Namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat. Tyki menelusuri wajah Lavi dengan lidahnya hingga sampai pada penutup matanya. "Inilah yang paling aku suka darimu" Lalu Tyki dengan paksa melepas penutup mata Lavi dan seringaian Tyki semakin lebar.

Cahaya bulan sabit menerobos jendela, memantulkan cahayanya pada mata kanan Lavi. Mata yang sama seperti iblis di depannya. "Lihat, kita sama. Mata yang penuh kebencian, dendam dan kemarahan ini terlihat begitu indah, bukan? Namun mungkin tak sekelam mataku"

Airmata Lavi mengalir dari kedua matanya. Seluruh kenangan atas mata ini berputar di kepalanya. Ratusan bahkan ribuan cercaan, tawa melecehkan dan tatapan tajam yang menohok hatinya dalam serta cap 'Akuma' yang harus Ia pikul sendirian itu membuatnya gila.

Sekuat tenaga Ia menahan gejolak amarah di hatinya itu. Pernah suatu hari, Ia benar – benar tak dapat menahan emosinya, pandangannya menjadi gelap. Dan begitu sadar, tangan kanannya sudah penuh dengan darah segar. Ia lalu menjerit histeris dan berlari sejauh mungkin saat Ia melihat sesosok tubuh bersimbah darah di dekatnya.

"Manis sekali, Lavi" Tyki menjilat airmata yang keluar dari mata kanan Lavi. Aneh, airmata Lavi tidak berwarna bening seperti airmata di mata kirinya. Airmata itu berwarna merah gelap, sepeti warna darah yang mengering.

"Kau hidup dalam topeng yang menyatu dengan tubuhmu. Terkadang kamu memiliki sisi baik yang penuh kehangatan dan ceria, namun di sisi lain kamu memiliki sisi jahat, yang lebih jahat dibandingkan Akuma level 3 sekalipun. Sama seperti aku yang hidup dalam dua alam, alam manusia juga alam Noah"

Bibir Lavi bergetar. Nampak Ia sedang menahan deritanya sekuat tenaga. Tykipun semakin menjadi. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam baju Lavi tanpa memedulikan perkataan kasar yang keluar dari mulut Lavi. Tyki baru berhenti ber'aktivitas' setelah mendengar suara pintu dibanting.

"Lepaskan dia, Noah mesum bermata iblis" Kanda sudah menodongkan Mugennya di leher Tyki. Namun sesaat kemudian Ia menatap tak percaya pada mata kanan Lavi. Kanda menatap mata Lavi dan Tyki bergantian. "Kau.. Sudah dirasuki iblis ini.. atau memang kamu bukan Lavi?" Dilema menyelimuti hati Kanda.

Lavi masih diam. Ia tak dapat berkata apa – apa lagi. Semua rahasianya sudah diketahui Kanda. Namun Ia berharap agar orang yang Ia kagumi sejak lama itu tak melihat sosok yang sebenarnya dari seorang Lavi.

"Haha.. Kenapa kau? Dilemma? Bingung?" Kegalauan Kanda dimanfaatkan benar – benar oleh Tyki. Ia kemudian menyerang Kanda dengan membabi-buta hingga Kanda akhirnya ambruk tak berdaya di lantai. Lavi memandangi tubuh sahabatnya dengan tatapan kosong, tak ada rasa kasihan ataupun niat untuk menolongnya.

"Hoy, suara apa itu?" Jantung Lavi kembali berpacu. Tidak. Suara itu. Suara lembut yang selalu menentramkan hatinya hingga Ia tak pernah sekalipun menjadi 'Akuma' jahat di depan orang itu. Dan kini Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan cemas di wajahnya. "KANDA" Allen menghampiri Kanda yang terkapar di lantai dan mengguncang – guncangkan tubuhnya.

Tatapannya kini tertuju pada satu titik, Tyki Mikk. Ia mengaktifkan Innocentnya dan menembakkan meriam berturut – turut dengan Tyki sebagai sasaran. Mendapat serangan bertubi – tubi, Tyki memutuskan kabur dengan pintu dimensi yang telah disiapkan Road. "Sampai ketemu lagi. aku harap kamu mau datang ke tempatku untuk kita sama – sama menyambut kegelapan" Dan Tykipun menghilang.

"Jangan kabur kau, keparat!" Kata – kata yang tak pernah keluar dari bibir Allen. Itu tandanya Allen benar – benar marah pada Tyki. Saat Ia sudah mulai tenang, Ia baru menyadari bahwa Lavi berdiri di dekat jendela. Lavi menengadah, menatap cahaya bulan sabit yang bersinar terang.

"Lavi? Sejak kapan kamu di sini?" Allen menarik tangan Lavi dan menatap wajah Lavi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Allen saat melihat mata kanan Lavi yang berlinang airmata darah dan tatapan liar dari bola matanya.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kamu kaget Allen? Mau bilang ada Akuma di sini atau mungkin jelmaan Tyki hinggap di Black Order?" Senyum Lavi tampak sinis. Ia sudah kehilangan mukanya di hadapan Allen. Mungkin inilah saatnya Ia membuka jati dirinya.

"Mata kananku seperti ini. Sejak aku lahir, mata ini sudah ada. Dan sejak kecil aku sudah harus memikul beban berat karena mata ini. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat membenci Tyki yang mirip denganku" Lavi menghela nafasnya. Allen masih berdiri terpaku.

Lavi kemudian melanjutkan "Setelah itu hanya Bookmanlah yang mau menerimaku. Akhirnya aku mengabdi padanya dan bertekad menjadi Bookman's Successor dan sekuat tenaga menghilangkan apa itu rasa 'cinta' ataupun 'kasihan' yang ada dalam hatiku. Tapi terkadang hal ini membuatku gila. Aku sering menjerit saat aku bangun dari tidur. Aku lelah hidup seperti ini"

Allen memeluk lengan Lavi. Ia merasakan getaran hebat dari lengan kokoh namun rapuh itu. "Sekarang kamu boleh berteriak bahwa aku ini Akuma. Bahkan kamu boleh membunuhku,Allen" Lavi meletakkan tangan kiri Allen ke dadanya. "Ayo aktifkan Innocent-mu"

Allen menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Apapun keadaanmu, aku tetap menganggapmu Lavi yang aku kenal selama ini. Yang penuh rasa sayang"

Lavi tertawa sinis. "Hah, itu hanya acting saja asal kamu tahu. Aku di sini hanya untuk mencatat sejarah. Tak lebih!"

Allen melonggarkan pelukan di lengan Lavi karena kaget. Lavi berbalik menghadap Allen. Mata Allen dan mata Lavi bertemu. Allen merinding. Mata kiri Lavi menatapnya hangat namun diliputi sedih dan cemas. Sedangkan mata kanannya menatapnya marah, benci dan putus asa.

"A.. Aku tak peduli! Lavi tetap Lavi" Seolah Allen mengucapkan mantra, Ia memeluk leher Lavi dan mencium mata kanannya. Rasa takutnya sirna karena Lavi membalas pelukan Allen dan membisikkan kata terima kasih di telinga Allen dengan lembut.

"Allen, aku tak mau membuatmu takut dengan mata iblis ini. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini. Namun aku tak pernah memiliki keberanian. Tapi kini aku akan melakukannya, demi kamu" Lavi yang tetap memeluk tubuh Allen, mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah mata kanannya. Ia kemudian membetot dan menusuk matanya hingga tak pelak darah segar mengalir dari matanya. "Uwaaaaa" Dan jeritan Lavi melolong pilu.

Allen kaget dan melepas pelukan Lavi. Ia kemudian memekik keras saat melihat Lavi ambruk dengan darah mengalir di mata kanannya.

__

Allen tampak repot bolak – balik mengurusi kedua orang yang terluka di ruang kesehatan. Lavi dan Kanda. Allen memandangi Lavi yang tertidur dengan sebelah wajahnya dibalut perban. "Untunglah matamu tak apa – apa" Allen bersyukur dan mengecup mata kanan Lavi penuh sayang.

"A.. Allen.." Lavi tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Allen dan tersenyum. "Kenapa kamu masih mau merawatku?"

"Karena kamu orang yang sangat berarti untukku"

"Lalu mataku…"

"Sudah tidak apa – apa"

Hening. Suasana tegang menyelimuti keduanya. masing – masing sedang larut dalam pikirannya. "Ah.." Kedua – duanya mengeluarkan suara bersamaan. Lavi dan Allen saling pandang, kemudian tertawa lepas. "Kamu duluan yang bicara deh" Lavi mempersilakan Allen bicara duluan.

"Un.. Lavi, jangan hiraukan pandangan orang – orang ya. Karena bagiku, Lavi tetap Lavi. Tak ada jiwa Akuma dalam tubuhmu. Yang ada kehangatan dari seorang Lavi" Dan senyum Allen tersungging manis yang membuat jantung Lavi berdebar – debar.

"Dan aku juga janji akan selalu menjagamu. Dan bila suatu saat nanti Akuma yang ada dalam diriku ini aktif, bunuhlah aku" Ujar Lavi mantap.

"Aku akan buat Ia terus tertidur dalam dirimu" Allen membalas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan Allen menjilat bibir Lavi pelan. Lavi menutup mulutnya karena terkejut dengan tindakan Allen yang tiba – tiba. "Ba.. bagaimana caranya kamu buat dia tertidur?"

"Dengan menumbuhkan cinta yang tulus di hatimu" Dan bibir Allen dan Lavi bertemu dan berpagutan dalam hangatnya ketulusan dan kasih sayang dari keduanya. Lavi merasa hati dan tubuhnya melayang bebas di langit. Semua bebannya seolah terasa ringan karena ada Allen di sisinya. Dan Ia akan menghadapi beban yang lain berdua, karena kini Ia tak sendiri lagi.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang menahan rasa sakit di dadanya karena rasa kesepian yang terus menggulungnya sampai kapanpun. Serta rasa cemburu yang menyelimutinya dan membawa hatinya menjadi sekelam hati seorang Akuma.

__

**The eeennddd… Silahkan anda tebak siapa orangnya. Hihihihi**

**Aaaaa… setelah fic ini kelar, saia donlot doujin. Waaaa… Idenya hampir samaaa… emaaakkk.. Tapi serius, ini murni saia buat (ada sedikit sih yang saia contek. Sedikiiiittt) . :D. karena saia memang lagi diliputi awan gelap. Makanya mikir apa yang cocok buat mata Lavi, si Exorcist misterius ini. Hehehe..**

**Mind to review?Klik review di bawah ini..**

**^^ p (nunjuk pake jari telunjuk)**


End file.
